The Other Swan
by LadyDixon104
Summary: Spencer Swan really didn't wanna go to Forks . If it meant being around her annoying sister or see her father who paid more attention to his oldest daughter then he did with his youngest daughter...and her plans of being in this small town wasn't something that she wanted nor did it come with falling in love with Jacob Black .
1. A New Book Series

**A/N : Hello everyone this is LadyDixon and I will be doing a Book Series called The Imprinting Tales which is going to be different love stories for all the Wolves and here are all the titles of the stories :**

 _The Other Swan - Jacob Black and Spencer Swan_

 _Changes - Sam Uley and Emily Young_

 _Fiery Beauty - Leah Clearwater and Damien Storm_

 _The Baker's Daughter - Seth Clearwater and Sabine Durand_

 _Speak No Evil - Paul Lahote and Nadia Romano_

 _Sweet Clementine - Quil Ateara V and Clementine Gallagher_

 _How It All Happened - Jared Cameron and Kim Connweller_

 _Falling For Bella's Ex Friend - Embry Call and Jessica Stanley_

 _Jezzie - Collin Littlesea and Jezebel Newton_

 _A Girl Like Alex - Brady Fuller and Alexandra Uley  
_

 **And before you all question about me pairing Embry and Jessica together, I decided to work with one of the characters that haven't been written about . Now to explain why Quil isn't paired with Claire is because...I think that him imprinting on a child is fucking disgusting so I've decided to create a character that is around his age so...hopefully I'll do okay with this imprinting thing .  
**

 **Ciao, LadyDixon**


	2. Welcome to Forks, Spencer

_The Other Swan_

 _By: LadyDixon104_

 _Fandom : Twilight_

 _Relationship : Jacob Black / Original Female Character_

* * *

" Spencer listen-''

'' No. "

'' Honey this will be good for you and-''

'' Nada. "

'' But you're sister she-''

'' Nein. ''

'' But she misses you and-"

'' This can go on forever Mother dearest. " Renee Dwyer's brow furrowed as she stared at her daughter, who laid on her bed with a book in hand her nose scrunched up as she heard Saving Abel play on Spencer's radio. '' Mother doesn't it seem rather strange to you that not only does Isabella want to live with her but invites me to her Wedding ? '' Spencer finally questioned glancing at her mother blinking her kohl rimmed eyes. '' It's called being nice. '' Renee began with her hands on her hips,'' Bella has been nothing but nice to you why can't you do the same. ''

'' Because I'm not Isabella. "

Renee frowned at that why was her daughter so stubborn ?

'' And I still have my classes and I can't just suddenly drop out of them because you want to live with Isabella. " Spencer continued flipping another page stretching her leg out revealing the small daisy tattoo on her ankle. " Maybe you should listen to your Mother about this. '' Phil began squeezing his wife's shoulder as his stepdaughter's bored eyes looked at him with a raised eyebrow,'' I mean you and Bella are sisters so perhaps you two could reconnect since it's been a while. " Spencer let out a dry laugh as if his words were a joke as she sat up and bookmarked her page to cross her arms. '' Oh Phil...if you had met my Mother before you'd understand that me and Isabella do not get along. " Spencer flashed a half smile and went to glance at the chipped polish on her nails. '' She treats me like the plague. As if I were the dirt underneath her shoes. ''

'' Spencer Olivia Swan ! '' Spencer's head shot up seeing her angry mother looking at her with balled fists. '' You take all that back. " Renee hissed,'' Your sister loves you very much. '' Spencer walked towards her radio and turned down the music until it became mute while glancing at her mother and stepfather. '' It's cute that you actually believe that Bella loves me. She's very good actress. " Spencer's smile turned to a more bitter one as she walked towards her closet and got out her suitcase. Tossing clothes while Renee and Phil watched as Spencer placed every article of clothing that she owned while her red lips were a thin line as she continued placing inside while glancing at her parents once or twice with hard eyes. '' There. '' Spencer finally said as she tossed her bags on the ground with a bit of force as she laid on her bed and gave a response with gritted teeth. '' Now...you can stop bothering with it now just let me know when I'll be leaving. "

" Tomorrow. " Spencer leaned towards her nightstand revealing her cellphone as she began dialing a phone number. " Spencer what're you doing ? " Renee questioned as her younger daughter brought the phone to her ear as she grabbed her book going directly to the page that she was on. " Calling the school,'' Spencer murmured,'' I'm telling them that I won't be going back to the school. " Renee chewed her bottom lip looking down seeing the opened sketchbook which revealing a woman. She was wearing a tattered sundress but her feet were bare not to mention bruises and scratches littered her body, the skin that was visible, while her hair looked dirtied and wild nearly hiding her right eye as she wrapped her arms around her chest letting out a silent scream as black tears poured down her face...Jesus, just looking at the picture alone made Renee not like it. '' Well...you do that. " Renee then closed the door with Phil following behind her Spencer could hear the light clicks that were from Renee's nude heels as she shut her brown eyes leaning back into the headboard.

T * W * I * L * I * G * H * T

Rosalie was upset.

Why was she the one that had to get Bella's...doppelganger ? But of course her idiotic adoptive Brother scowled at Rosalie and demanded that the blonde vampiress do it because he and Bella needed some alone time. _Lord give me strength..._ Rosalie thought as she paced back and forth while gripping the handmade sign that Nessie had made which seemed rather colorful and neat. Rosalie was clad in a black dress that fit her womanly figure but kept on a gray cardigan while strapped heels adorned her feet revealing the wine red polish that she painted last night. _Where the fuck is she !?_ Rosalie didn't wanna be here honestly and if Bella's sister didn't hurry up then so help her she'd..." Excuse me . " This voice was husky and feminine making Rosalie turn seeing another girl in front of her. She looked identical to Bella in her face but she looked more...different. Her figure was slender and fit while her bust was small not to mention her hair had been dyed a shade of blonde pulled into a low bun with strands beginning to slip out and her lips were a rather dark shade of red and her brown eyes were lined thickly with kohl. She was wearing a black crop top paired with a leather jacket colored charcoal grey and a leather leather pants while a pair of black flats showed a daisy tattoo. _This was Bella's little sister ?_ Rosalie looked the blonde girl up and down in surprise clearing her throat Rosalie spoke to the girl in a dull tone,'' Are you Spencer Swan. "

'' Yes ? And who're you ? "

" Rosalie Hale. I'm Bella's sister in law she sent me to get you. "

" That fucking bitch. " Spencer looked pissed as Rosalie's face shifted to one of blankness to surprise hearing that vulgar language. " You mean to tell me that I got on a plane excepting to see my stupid sister only to meet her sister in law I guess things haven't changed ! " Spencer's chest rose up and down as she tossed her hands up letting the bags dropped. " Bad enough I had to leave Art School because SHE wanted me to live with her and I worked damn hard to get into that school and...and..." Spencer's eyes were angered as she pushed loose strands away bending down to grab her bags again and brushed past Rosalie,'' You know what it doesn't even matter anymore just get me to where my _beloved_ sister lives so I can get this over with. " Both women walked out of the airport directly towards Rosalie's car getting Spencer's bags in the back. " I'm gonna take a wild guess that you hate Bella. " Rosalie questioned with curious golden eyes making Spencer snort as she leaned against the seat. " Like you have no idea. " Instantly it made Rosalie like this girl...somewhat. Spencer's fingers tapped against her knees as she glanced out the window letting the wind blow in her face but she gave a single glance at Rosalie licking her red lips. Rosalie glances at Spencer, who looked away from the vampiress, with a calculated look. She took note of the black barbell on her tongue when Spencer licked her painted lips or the pretty little tattoo on her ankle or the noticeable dark shadows underneath her eyes . " Well we're here now. " Rosalie speaks making Spencer look up from peeling polish from her nails,'' Welcome to our home. " Spencer gets out of the car leaning forward to grab her bags not even bothering to look at Rosalie, who was still staring Spencer,. " Suddenly the door swung open from inside of the Cullen Residence as a little girl raced out with a loud squeal. " Aunt Rosalie ! " The little girl had bronze curls that trailed down to her waist but some of the curled strands had been clipped away to reveal her pale skin and pale lavender eyelids. " Hey Nessie. " Rosalie's voice dropped down to a coo as she bent down to hug the little girl tightly. Spencer's eyes were wide as she blinked several times trying to find her voice the moment she saw those familiar brown eyes that belong to Bella and her.

" What the fuck !? "

Nice choice of words Spencer...

* * *

This is it for this chapter and for those who had read the original chapters then I apologize for deleting them but let me explain.

I wanted to start with a more fresher start and take it more slower so don't panic and think that I'll up and drop the Imprinting Series because that is not happening.

Love, LadyDixon104


End file.
